girlmeetsworldfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Girl Meets Gravity
Girl Meets Gravity 'это первый эпизод 2 сезона сериала ''Girl Meets World и 22 эпизод из всех. Эфир 11 Мая 2015 года. ''2,0 миллиона зрителей. Обзор 2 сезон начинается с того, что Райли и Майе не терпится начать восьмой класс, с новым учителем, которым не является отец Райли. В то же время миссис Сворски просит Топангу подменить себя в пекарне, потому что она умирает. Сюжет Райли выступает с речью перед космическим фоном. Она излагает свои мысли : "Я и мои друзья. Мы-центр вселенной.По крайней мере я так думала" Топанга идет в спальню Райли, чтобы найти ее еще в постели. Райли беспокоится, что её отец собирается обучать её снова, но Топанга говорит, что это не так. После того, как Кори присоединяется к ним, он объясняет, как он и Топанга прошел через то же самое. Мистер Фини учил их "с 6 класса до самого колледжа". После того, как Майя забирается через окно, она присоединяется к Райли в постели, пока их не убедили, что Кори не будет их учить снова в этом году. Полагая, что они короли средней школы и, наконец, свободны от контроля Кори, Райли и Майя уходят через окно, забыв взять обувь. В школе, и все еще без обуви, Фаркл встречает Майю и Райли в коридоре и задается вопросом, кто их учитель будет в этом году. Когда они идут в класс, они сталкиваются с Лукасом, что вызывает у него неудобный разговор между ним и Райли, которые неправильно говорили об их поцелуе. Когда звонит звонок, Райли и Майя осторожно входят в класс, опасаясь, что они снова увидят Кори за столом. После того, как они открывают глаза, они рады видеть молодого нового учителя. Их волнение ослабевает, когда новый учитель не ведет свой урок так же, как это сделал Кори. Г-н Мартинес хочет, чтобы они сидели за своим столом, успокаивались и поднимали руку, чтобы говорить, и он считает, что время Фаркла - это эвфемизм. Когда Райли встает и косается его лица, мистер Мартинес уходит. Их учителем замены является не кто иной, как Кори. Райли недовольна тем, что Кори снова их учитель. Фаркл и Лукас пользуются стилем обучения Кори, но Райли и Майя решают, что хотят, чтобы их перевели в другой класс. Неожиданно для них, Кори позволяет им переносить без каких-либо хлопот. Когда Топанга и Огги посещают пекарню миссис Сворски, она просит Топангу провести там больше времени. Миссис Сворски признает, что пекарня нуждается в новой жизни, поскольку она устала и знает, что время сказалось на ней. После того, как Огги больше не считает шутку миссис Сворски про булочки смешной, миссис Сворски просит его рассказать своей маме, что мир меняется, и пекарня тоже нуждается в изменении. Миссис Сворски говорит, что пекарня должна скоро стать собственностью Топанги, поскольку мир продолжает вращаться, и жизнь идет к следующим людям. Когда Райли и Майя приходят в свой новый класс, учитель говорит им, что они опаздывают, они не могут говорить, и им приходится сидеть отдельно друг от друга в конце урока. Райли и Майе неудобно находиться друг от друга вдали и не быть в центре внимания. Майя становится еще более неудобно, когда она понимает, что классная комната заполнена странными клонами. Учитель устает, так как Райли и Майя срывают его урок, он выгоняет их. Вернувшись в класс Кори, он начинает преподавать класс «Наш город», его любимую пьесу. Когда Райли и Майя присоединяются к классу, он объясняет, что они ничего не пропустили, и настоящий урок начинается сейчас. Райли и Майя находятся в пекарне миссис Сворски, говоря о том, как невозможно убежать от Кори. Они озадачены, ведь в кафе они видят Топангу, и, когда Кори прибывает, Райли чувствует, что ее родители всегда кружили над ними - как планеты. Миссис Сворски дает Огги подарок, старомодную банку для муки из Украины, и говорит, что внутри есть что-то важное. Топанга рассказывает миссис Сворски, что она найдет кого-нибудь, кто присмотрит за пекарней, когда она не может быть там, Кэти Харт, мать Майи. Кэти приезжает и делает акцент украинского актера на госпожу Сворски. Миссис Сворски рада встрече с новой официанткой, хотя Майя менее счастлива, что ее мать будет там все время. Райли и Майя объясняют своим родителям, что им нужно пространство и они не могут кружить над девочками. Кори и Топанга саркастически задаются вопросом, сработали ли они с родительской задачей, рассказывая Райли, что с ними все в порядке, поскольку она взрослая, и она знает все, что ей нужно знать. Кори и Топанга говорят, что они будут дома, если понадобятся, а Кэти соглашается не вмешиваться в жизнь Майи. Когда Райли рад, что никто не чувствует себя плохо, Кори говорит им «хорошо, посмотрим, что произойдет». Миссис Сворски спрашивает Кэти "Так, ты теперь со мной?!, и она говорит, что она, оставляя миссис Сворски, чувствуя, что ресторан сейчас в хороших руках. Когда Кори, Топанга и Огги покидают пекарню, Огги оглядывается назад, чтобы увидеть, как миссис Сворски оглядела пекарню. Поскольку речь Райли продолжается, цитируя любимую пьесу Кори, ей показывают, что она выступает с речью на мемориальной службе миссис Сворски в пекарне. Райли рассказывает им, как она теперь знает, что они не являются центром вселенной, и она понимает, насколько важно крутиться вогруг тех, кого мы любим, пока они здесь. Когда она держит Огги, она задается вопросом, что находится внутри банки для муки. которую Миссис Сворски подарила Оггги. Они находят записку, в которой говорится: «У меня нет булочек, я умерла». 'В ролях Main cast * Rowan Blanchard as Райли Мэтьюз * Ben Savage as Cory Кори Мэтьюз * Sabrina Carpenter as Майя Харт * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * August Maturo as Огги Мэтьюз * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Danielle Fishel as Топанга Мэтьюз Special guest stars * William Daniels as George Feeny * Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Svorski Guest cast * Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart * Delon De Metz as Mr. Martinez * Lauren Reel as Alterna-Riley * Senta Moses as Alterna-Cory * Devan Key as Alterna-Lucas * Harrison Schick as Alterna-Farkle * Quinn Hunchar as Alterna-Maya Цитаты Речь Райли The sun doesn't go around the Earth. We are the ones moving. We orbit the sun because we need it. We need its light and its heat. And if it wasn't there, we'd be dark and alone. I wasn't in Mrs. Svorski's orbit for very long, and I missed out on someone wonderful. My brother knew better. He was her very good friend. We think that we are the center of the universe, but the truth is... we need to circle the ones we love for as long as they're here. We need to hold them close, because no matter how far we travel, they are the ones who hold us in place. It's gravity, and without it, we'd just all float away from each other. We are not kings at all. We are just tiny little specs. My name is Riley Matthews from Greenwich Village, New York City, the United States of America, the continent of North America, the western hemisphere, the Earth, the Solar System, the universe, the mind of God. That's from "Our Town", my father's favorite play. Just for a moment, we're all together. Let's really look at one another. Good night, Mrs. Svorski. I'm Riley Matthews, from Greenwich Village, New York City, the United States of America, the continent of North America, the wester hemisphere, the Earth, the solar system, the universe, the mind of God. And in the middle of all of it, is John Quincy Adams Middle School. Me and my friends, because we are the center of the universe. At least, that's what I thought. We think we're the center of the universe. We think everything revolves around us. We depend on the sun for light, for warmth, every morning, every day. When it's gone, we sleep, trusting that in the morning it will always come back again. Категория:Серии Категория:2 сезон